Handfasting
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: This Is an Elsanna story that I wrote months ago and then deleted because I got so many messages about the language I use. I guess I got a little too convoluted and faux archaic. I don't know. But I decided that I like the story and am proud of it. so I am republishing it. I might continue it. I'm not sure. Rated M for mmmmmmmm lesbian incest.


_(A/N This carries on from my Joyous Yule story if you want to read that first. All Norse Mythology is embellished but not imagined. Like all myths they sometimes tell contradictory stories but everything is canon somewhere except the skadi story is as Anna explains it. where every explaination has been given except the one I was published before but then unpublished.)_

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

I smiled and rolled over, pulling Anna to me tightly. "No dear sister, it is not yet dawn and I would not leave the warmth of your arms and your thighs for all the gold in the royal treasury."

"My Queen, the gold in the royal treasury is already yours." Anna said.

I pushed my beautiful naked sister down into the soft down of the featherbed and rolled on top of her. "I'm surely aware of that much, my sweet love. What I'm saying is: I love when you remind me of the games we once played and still play in the snow, my soul's element. And it is true I've slept enough for tonight though you kept me up quite late with your hungers and your demands. But while the crystal drifts beyond the palace will wait til dawn for those innocent adventures of times past.  
The adventures I demand now are not innocent.  
They are much newer.  
Plus, luckily for me, you are dressed perfectly for them, in this beautiful garment of finest lover-skin you wear."

"Oh this old thing" Anna teased. "I've had it since I was a baby."

"Well you've grown into it beautifully." I slid my hand between her thighs. "Although there does seem to be a hole or two I might want to inspect closely. Make sure they don't need repair."

"All I can say is thank you my queen. You take your responsibilities as regent and big sister very seriously to investigate my lovewear so thoroughly. I can only thank you and let you carry on with your duties."

I slid down under the blankets and along my sister's cream-rose pink skin to her gossamer fine wisps of russet fluff that barely shaded her sweet lady lips and hid them not at all.

It can't have been four hours since I'd last tasted these lips. We really had kept each other up frightfully late. But I was starved for them again.

We'd lost so much time.

Now, not even a month since she had given me courage to express my more womanly than sisterly love, and shown me the secret cave that would become our private retreat.

She had done the first by expressing her own and by being the first person to ever question our father in my hearing.

It was she, in fact, who planted the seed that maybe our separation was not only not best. It was instead the very worst, most horrible, foolish, stupid thing he could have done.

Not willfully, certainly. And because of that I still loved and missed the man. But so foolish perhaps we were well shut of the king that the man had failed to ever be.

However, this was not the time for such things. This was the time for love. Passionate naked love, like good sisters share.

I kissed my sweet little sister's maiden mound; tickling her cleft with the tip of my tongue. wanting to be playful but also hungering for her. Knowing there were some remnants of warm sweet cream clinging to her inner walls. Knowing just as surely if there weren't I could soon have her calling out sweetly and making more to sate my need. Her beauty only matched by her eagerness to please me.

An eagerness only matched within me by my hunger for her.

I couldn't see my desire for her waning in a hundred lifetimes. Each day I loved her more. Wanted her more. Took further pleasure in her company. Greater delight in her laughter. Found her intelligence and wit more fascinating.

My tongue hungered more hotly for the taste of her tongue, her breasts, the sweet sticky cream of her loins.

Each day her countenance was more magical to my gaze, her speech and song more musical to my ear.

And her devotion? Her seemingly endless thrall-like devotion to me? That in anyone else would be dull and burdensome in her was a charming and amusing sister's game we shared.

Who could be more desperately and eternally devoted to the other?

A game she always won. She took on the power of The Edda itself from whence magic and miracles came and triumphed based on her love for me. But mine for her was such a close second that the game remained a perennial favorite.

I sucked more greedily at her sweet sexy slit. Plumping her lips as I took my pleasure on them and kissed them. Pushing her open with my questing tongue as her fingers entwined themselves into my hair.  
Pushing me deeper into her as she called my name. "Elsa, sister, queen. Yes yes, lover. Oh. Oh that. Do that. oh...there." Then as I hit the right mix of hunger and delight she lost her words and made only sounds as I feasted upon her. Parts of words and sweet mewling calls.

Her flavor became richer and heavier as her completion took her, but I wanted another one. I sought completion after completion from her.

I needed to give her pleasure into madness, as she had given me so many times.

And I her, of course.

I was not saying we were not equals in the giving of pleasure. Just that at the moment I was taking my turn.

My turn to give and to receive. For if the waves were not as strong and sharp on the giving end of our love play they were truly there still. I have had to pause more than once in my licking, kissing, and loving touch of my sweet sibling because the joy was such that my own lovepeak took me.

With a smile of amusement and an idea for further play I rolled my sister over.

Her calls of enjoyment were getting a little raucous and I felt we might be better served by her facing the pillows. Not to mention my fun would be better served by having both the sweet bow of her slick creamy lips and the wee pink rosebud of her tender fundament to tease, touch, explore with my fingers and tongue.

I thought again how we should have started this years ago and I had to push those thoughts from my mind as a ridiculous waste of time that could be better spent enjoying the now.

I wrapped my arms around Anna's hips and hugged her to me as I buried my face in her from behind. Reaching as deeply as I was able with my tongue as the tip of my nose pressed against her back passage.

The faint sweet musk of her bottom drove me deeper into sensual abandon. I wanted to take her like an animal. I wanted to lay her out before me and feast on her.  
My lust for my dear sister consumed me so I almost didn't know what I wanted. I only knew I wanted more, ever more.

But first I wanted to feast upon that sweet naughty breech that was smiling so pink and coyly at me. And I took Anna's posterior firmly in hand and introduced the tip of my pink tongue to her bottom hole.

My sister let out a squeak of surprise. That quickly took some vibralto and became a full moan as she pushed a pillow against the noise, muffling it.

This was not new to our bed games but had been conspicuously absent from last night. Though I hadn't missed it at the time, I was having great fun exploring with my nose, tongue, and fingers Anna's tiny seat.

When I had her stretched enough to get my tongue in a bit, I was ready to change positions to one of my favorites.

"If I let you sit on my face sister; will you just sit there for a bit before joining me in a sisterly embrace?" I asked. Twice it turned out before she came down from the clouds enough to answer.

When Anna and I pleasured each other at the same time might be one of my favorite things in life.

For mix of life and love; warmth and passion it could not be beat by anything.

But it could get distracting. And if I was being honest as one can only be with one's sister and within ones own mind. I wanted her to ride my face hard like a prize mare.

I wanted her to make me messy with her cream and juices, tired and perhaps sore from licking. Perhaps even some moments in there where it is a little scary and hard to breathe because she is grinding away at my face so hard.

Of course she blushed when I explained this the first time. Still blushes when I ask if she will sit on my face the way I like (or any of several ways I ask) before bending over to join me. Because she is replaying that description in her head. I think she just likes to be embarrassed. Because she usually will just join right in immediately if I don't ask her not to.

Maybe it's being a queen in some small part that I like Anna to ride me hard like this.  
Or an ice sorceress.  
I don't feel feared or put on some ivory pedestal with my sister's love juices smeared all over my face like so much glutton gravy.

And I am a glutton for her. I glory in the time we take. I can't even call them stolen moments, because I do not sneak them like a thief.  
I am the queen and my word is law. I take my responsibilities with more wisdom and gravitas than the last five rulers of Arrendelle in thanks solely to Anna and her self championed education.  
So if I choose to also schedule chambertime with that same advisor responsible for all the good I'm doing then I say the land should be grateful.

I choose to believe they are. Anna and I have only been properly sisters and friends again for just over a season and only more than that for not even a full moon, so not long enough to know anyone's opinion but our own. Which is most important anyway and is unfailingly complimentary.

I reached up with both hands and played with my sister's breasts as she rode my face. Enjoying the firm weight weight of her charming nubile flesh and delectable textured springiness of her nipples as I plucked at them.

But as her climax took her and she ground against my mouth, oddly her fury was suddenly not enough.

In truth, it inflamed me further and I left off her pert teats and wrapped my arms around her hips. Adding my strength to her slight feminine weight, pressing her down still harder as I held my breath and pushed my face up as deep as I was able. Licking and sucking at her in passionate desperation.

She called fair to screaming in her passion and collapsed insensate leaning on the headboard.

Her collapse brought her far enough from my face that I could breathe. But not so far that I was unable to, at my leisure, begin to very gently kiss and lick at her again. When she had calmed enough I knew her nerves were no longer so raw.

"Beautiful though your kisses may be. And I treasure each to my heart like a jewel, dear sister." Anna said after a few moments. "But I wonder if I may lie with you, Elsa?"

I granted my leave and she left her seat upon my mouth and lay beside me where she took me in her arms and began to sweetly kiss the remnants of her passion from my cheeks and lips.

"Mmm, sweet." She whispered.

"Indeed you are my poppet, my pet." I said, wrapping us up in my blankets again.

"In a moment or two I would like go top to tail lying on our sides if it pleases you Queen Sister, but right now I require rest. And perhaps a tight cuddle." Anna said.

I squeezed her.

"Oh yes, and very much yes." Anna said. "Lovely and squeezy. Now kisses if you please."

She kissed me. Deeply and soundly and with a fondness that can only come from a sister's love and a hunger that can only come from a lover's passion. She consumed my mouth and tongue in her fire. Her thin nimble fingers began to take an interest in the pelt between my legs. Petting and fluffing the hair.

I know the hair on my body is unusually fine and soft. Perhaps it is related to it's whiteness. Like how nature struggles to grow in snow.  
Because of this Anna constantly has to be brushing and braiding my hair if it was down, and for the same reason if any part of me that carried a woman's growth of down; calves or forearms, the thin trail that marked the base of my belly, She had to stroke absently, thoughtlessly, nearly every time it was in reach.

But let it grow thicker, the fine gossamer wool beneath my arms or between my legs and it was like a kitten to her. A tiny cherished pet that she need only peek it or accidently brush against it in bed or bathing. Or even just reclining together in privacy. Suddenly without thinking her hand was there petting until I moved it, her hand or my body. Or I suggested something more interesting.

"It seems you filled me with as much energy as you drained from me, Elsa." Anna said. "I'd surely like to share our sister's embrace if it pleases you."

"I am near certain that is not the official title of the position in those books of maidenly arts you've studied so studiously in the library, Anna. But yes, I would enjoy that very much." I said

I was in fact satiated and a bit tired. But this position could make for very tender lovemaking and if that were the case then perhaps it would be a lovely way for us to bid a second goodnight to each other before another short nap til morning.

And if Anna took it in a vigorous direction I'm sure even the briefest such attention would wake me both truly and well. Then we could continue as we chose.

I pulled back the blanket, exposing Anna's beautiful lithe form. Soft but muscular in the manner of a maiden.

In the manner of myself, although she was of a size more womanly than I. No more than a fingers width or two in every measurement so that I could wear her garments though they fit me differently, but she could not as comfortably wear mine.

All fine as our coloring was so different. She fair but ruddy and rosy. Lively and joyful in a way that I felt I looked as cold as my ice, as my white ash hair. So cold as to almost have a blue tint. Like the snow sometimes takes the sky's shade.

Anna says no.

Any with even a single eye knows I am clearly fairer than she. But she says she sees the pink of me still. Not alone in the faint shine of my nipples and the clear if pale pink within my intimate folds but she says she sees pink everywhere in me. And I do hope she speaks truly, because I am self conscious even as queen that I do not look like the other women of Arrendelle.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her nether lips and let her soft gossamer fluff tickle my mouth as I kissed again and again lightly around the outside.

I moved in, slowly and softly. Letting Anna set the speed. Just happy to do what I was doing. Enjoying her skin and her hair. Enjoying her soft fleshy lovely scents and the moist humid heat that rose up from her. I kissed her hips and pretended to gnaw on her hipbone telling her it was so meaty and delicious it would make a fine stew.

She was licking at me with a bit more verve and passion holding one cheek of my rump in each hand and pressing me firmly to her questing tongue. But she was not increasing the speed, only the depth.

I got the feeling, if I read her correctly she was happy to take this journey at a calm and pleasant strolling pace but she hadn't enjoyed my treasures as recently as I had sampled hers and it was her desire that I climax for her pleasure and taste a time or two before we wound this down to snuggling and a possible predawn nap.

Both my spirit and my loins seemed happy and excited with this suggestion and it seemed we'd made a plan without speaking.

I moaned into her as she eagerly sought my pleasure. First I spent a moment pressing into her tongue and moving in small circles, enjoying her hunger. Then as she squeezed my bottom I pushed back and wiggled just a quarter move to say 'a little tickling there while you lick me wouldn't go astray'.

It was perfect. My face against her for soft and gentle enjoyment and sweet kisses offering both affection and lust.

She feasting upon me with abandon. Kneading the muscles of my rear and when the kneading moved them apart her fingertips took advantage to sneak past and excite me. It was playful, passionate, and loving. Everything we wanted and had been missing. My mind went a little foggy as her enjoyment of me pushed me over my peak and I felt myself rushing on a wave of pleasure. Moaning and calling to my sweet beloved sister. My darling Anna angel. My heartsong. My pretty princess.

Her final climax, soon after, joined with another for me. They were soft sweet ones perfect before cuddling up and going back to sleep for a few hours repose before breakfast and our day.

I found myself in my ice palace.

I was before a wrought crystal throne.

A woman sat on it who I have never seen before, but she seemed familiar. My first thought was Valkyrie for she wore a mail tunic and had an unstrung bow in her hand like a staff. However she was also wearing a gakti. The traditional dress of the tribal people who still lived on the steppes to the north and in the forests and mountains. With the dress beneath and the shawl on top of her armor. and all her garments sparkled as if woven from the night sky or moonlight on snow. She was shorter than I. Thin with heavy bone structure, eyes that looked like they were used to searching the horizon for something that was never there.

"Elsa? Do you not know me?" She asked. "I've watched you since birth. It is because of my favor that you are blessed with such beauty and," she paused. "Power."

I gestured with my hand and a flurry appeared as if I'd thrown a large bowl full of snow in the air. "That's because of you? Blessing? You've ruined my life!" I said.

"Yes, yes, so dramatic. I'd have thought you'd have grown up a bit more. You are queen after all. You do have an entire nation depending on you." She said.

"So sorry to disappoint you, strange dream woman who I just met and so don't care at all about." I laughed.

"I counsel caution young queen.  
For if this is a dream, yes you may do as you like.  
But if this is a visitation from the Goddess who gave you your ice powers.  
Let us ponder this puzzle, we two.  
A goddess who gives ice powers, wears Sami dress, and clearly has no sense of humor.  
Who is the Goddess of Ice, is known to hide among the Sami to avoid the other gods, and has laughed but one time in her life?"

"Skadi? But what interest do you have with me?" I asked.

"I doubt you would believe whimsy. I fell in love with you of course. From the first time I saw you, I knew I had to possess you." the Goddess said. " It was only merest chance I saw you at all. When your parents asked my blessing at your birth I was in hiding in the area and I went to see this beautiful perfect baby everyone was speaking of. I was avoiding my ghastly horrible husband."

"The universally beloved God of the fertile bounty of the sea, Njord?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how often a husband who's a fertility god, and a sea god as well is sniffing after a person? That's sex symbolism too, the sea. Least he would if I didn't hide from him all the time. There's a reason I'm married to a fertility god yet only have two children. Yes it is in part the barrenness of being an Ice Goddess. But, normally that would have just kept our progeny under eight. Mostly it's hiding."

"Then why are you still married to him." I asked.

"He was given to me in return for Odin killing my father. He belongs to me. And besides, we're married what are we supposed to do? Not be married anymore? Just how is that done? Marriage is for life, and neither of us is dying soon."

I tried to make commiseration noises. Luckily she didn't seem to expect my input and if a goddess wants my silent attention she can have it. "He is all for fests and laughter. Lusty bedgames. Which are fun. Humorless does not mean I don't like to have fun. I like excitement of any kind. I want a bit more open mindedness on his part, quite frankly. That's where you come in my little queen." There was a great burst of snow and I jumped back, though it disappeared before it reached me. Suddenly a man sat there. Tall, thin and rawboned as the woman but with something of the wolf, of the hunter about him. "Oh tis good to be back." He said, shaking his limbs like he is settling them onto his frame.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The old tales speak of Skadi the goddess and Skadi the god. But a marriage to a man with no adventure in his heart is to blame. So I stayed in a matron's form for him. But no longer." Skadi the god said.

"I didn't know god's could do this. I knew Loki was the mother of Slepnir, Odin's horse, but I thought that was in the form of a mare."

"It was no Mare's form. But no god but I can take the change so completely. Loki just has a fondness for dresses and ladies' ways when the mood takes him. As does Odin. If Njord was the same who knows perhaps we'd live in a brighter land. I'd likely not have met you, that's certain.  
But no, Slepnir is an anal baby. That's why he has eight legs. You'll only get monsters from that hole. Fenrir, Hel, The first Frost Giants, Fafnir, all anal babies. It's for play, not birthing, everyone knows that. Law of nature.

No Loki and Odin both understand taking a woman's role. As seidr sorcerers it is magically necessary that they transgress all dichotomies. Whether they be good and evil, male and female, beggar and king. But it is only I who can give you children of your own blood."

"Any children Anna and I have will be our blood. Any son she bears will be my nephew. Any daughter I bore would be her niece."

"Well I can do this to others. Perhaps you will look at me differently if tomorrow you woke up beside your brother Ansel." Skadi threatened.

"Firstly, I do truly love to lick lady lips. But if my sweet Anna was within, we would make adjustments and I would love her no matter what. Also isn't a marriage with a magically sex changing partner what you are offering, but without the love and wisdom of my Anna?"

"Wisdom? I am a goddess of wisdom." He bellowed."

"God of wisdom, at least at present. And not so as one would notice." I replied.

"Fine not her then. Maybe she will be unwilling to show the same slavish devotion to her brother King Elwin. Or perhaps you would see things differently if I found a bride for your royal stud, Kristoff. If he's unavailable, no heir. No heir, no support for the witch queen and her insane ideas." Skadi said

"One plot at a time if you please, dear god. Firstly since Kristoff was Anna's idea I don't think she even has my preference for the sweeter sex. I think many of our problems would be solved if you chose to make me a man. So yes. Do that now please." I paused waiting, as Skadi made no move to do so. "No?"

"I am not your jester that you order to perform trickeries for your amusement." Skadi said.

"No it would seem you are not, although you suggested it yourself not a moment ago. Anyway, no matter. Moving swiftly on. I would love for Kristoff to find a bride. He is a good friend to Anna who I am becoming fond of myself. But he is a means to an end. Other men can be found for those purposes. I'd much rather see him happy." I began to see why the gods had so much trouble with serious Skadi. Skadi was so very hard to take seriously.

"Anna's heart was frozen once, no reason to think it can't be again." Skadi threatened with feigned nonchalance.

"Anna's love for me was too strong for the magic once and that is a very clear reason to think that." I replied with real nonchalance. "What is your intent with all this, goddess. Or god. Skadi. Am I to leave her and marry you? You are already married and you aren't even human."

"I don't see how that will enter into it. The Laws of Arendelle do not address humanity any more than they address sex. Nor do they address number. You may not marry a beast. But another creature of human will and in any number and you are fine. Same as you could marry a troll. Or five trolls. Though I wouldn't advise it.

I started to get warm and wet between my thighs and I worried for a moment that maybe this odd suggestion of five trolls intrigued me, but then the castle began to distort around the edges at the same time the general warmth solidified into a feeling of a hot mouth and gentle nibbling teeth and I realized Anna was waking me in the best way.

"Goodbye strange pompous new friend, I'm being summoned." I said, as I assume, I dissappeared.

-ned" I said aloud as I came awake in bed with my sweet lover. "Mmm lovely Anna." I said. "We shall have more of that later." I pulled her up to lie with me. "But we must talk now."

"What about Elsa? You seem positively beside yourself. And I've never known you to turn aside a licking." Anna said. Concerned, but smiling. As was I. Skadi was a concern, not a threat. Not yet anyway and perhaps not ever.

I told her of my admirer.

"The Goddess Skadi gave you ice sorcery because she coveted you as an infant." Anna summarized. "That is an odd story. I think the unique saga of Queen Elsa just became a bit more unusual."

"You make a strong point." I said. "I thought falling in love with her sister was going to be the jewel that shown most brightly in that strange crown, but perhaps discovering I have had a goddess waiting for her chance to court me since before I had teeth just knocked it out of its position."

"Maybe that entered into your appeal." Anna laughed. "I assume you had small gums. But shapely nonetheless and of a healthy pinkish hue."

"Please sister. Let us not discuss the pinkish hue of any of my orifices in connection with that strange strange woman. Especially not my baby orifices!" I yelled softly. So she could see I was frustrated but also that we were still just playing.

"Well she wasn't a strange woman all the time, was she? Shall we discuss that? I have read books that say the two Skadis are different people. I've heard that he is an older god that liked to crossdress like Loki. I've heard that She is an older goddess that was masculinized with the coming of the Aesir. What I haven't heard was the apparent truth. Other books, other stories, other cultures have gods that are both male and female at the same time or can change from one to the other. But I've never even heard it suggested that was the case with Skadi. However they seemed to say that they haven't done it since marrying Njord which would have been hundreds of years ago. So perhaps that's our reason. But what do you want to do?" Anna asked.

"What can we do, she's a goddess. We continue on as planned and deal with any mischief they cause when and if it happens. One thing about her being famously humorless I believe we can afford to assume it will be a direct attack if anything. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"What? Oh yes certainly. I meant. She is a goddess. No temptation at all to…" Anna began.

"Accept her suit? No and a thousand times no. My Anna, my sweet dear sister.  
My lover, my treasure, my very reason to smile and sing.  
If you are not on offer I do not wish to marry. And if I must than I shall wed whoever is best for the kingdom, for I will never care for them a thread.  
But since you are on offer. Since you have given me your heart. My choice is you, only you, and ever you.  
No one but you shall ever marry me. No one but you shall ever share my bed or my throne.  
I would suggest our Goddess Skadi go back to hiding. As that seems to be quite the sport with her.  
But I fear we have not seen the last of her yet."


End file.
